Warning about truth and darkness
by Lady Serena Sparrow
Summary: After an awkward encounter with Risa, Daisuke is shocked to learn that she has figured out his connection to Dark. Confused, who will Daisuke turn to for clarity...and comfort? DarkDai SatoDai ON HIATUS


**I do not own DNAngel characters. If I did, it would be full of yaoi. Just boys, boys, boys. I wrote this story two years ago and I just found it and decided to put it up! It's just chapter one since I've decided to change some things and make into an eventual Dark/Dai story! Yay! Or maybe Sato/Dai? I don't know. Any suggestions?**

"Daisuke...is that you?" she calls out into the dark of the early morning.

I don't know how to respond. The girl I have fantasized about for so long finally gave me the time of day yesterday after school.

I remember her saying_, "Daisuke...why don't you talk to me anymore? Does it have something to do with Riku?"_

Riku is her twin sister with shorter hair and a gorgeous smile. Seeing her sends butterflies rampant in my stomach.

_"What? No! I haven't been avoiding you Risa. I guess I've just been busy...with school, you know?"I rambled, trying to make a reasonable excuse._

_She seemed to withdraw into herself for a minute when she lowered her head and stared at the floor. Panic shot through me when I realized my lying must have been obvious and I had hurt her feelings. Then, she took me by surprise when she looked up at me and smiled with her eyes shining bright._

_"Oh, Daisuke! You don't know how happy this makes me! I'm so glad we're okay. I thoughts I had lost you..." she exclaimed before stopping mid-sentence._

_After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, I opened my mouth to ask her what she was about to say when she pivoted on her heel and sprinted away. In shock, I watched the pretty girl with long brown hair flowing around her graceful body as she pushed through a crowd of sixth graders. I gaped at her retreating form until she was out of sight._

Now she's standing behind me in front of my house early in the morning as I am sneaking out to check on the item the famous phantom thief Dark had stolen the night before. It is a gorgeous crystalline perfume bottle with a pump laced with silver and gold that had belonged to the daughter of one of the kings of France. I believe her name was Rebbecca Medina something...I always forgot her last name. It is extremely valuable.

The reason I know where it is hidden at this moment is because the phantom thief Dark is actually me! Well, sort of. In a way, he's his own person. But we are still connected and are part of each other. It was lucky that my DNA reacts to Risa only when I'm extremely attracted to her or else I would turn into Dark every other minute of every day!

She calls out again, with less confidence than before, "Daisuke...are you there?"

She probably only sees my form. She's not sure if it's me due to the darkness. I'm so glad the power went out earlier or I'd be in trouble.

I start to tip-toe away from her when she says, "Wait! Please don't go Daisuke. I really need to talk to you. It's...about...Dark."

Her words freeze me to the spot. Why can't I move? She's spoken to me about Dark before. I know she loves him...I know she'll never love me. But, I still want to hear what she has to say.

"Daisuke, you don't have to talk. I understand that I freaked you out yesterday. I came here because I knew you'd still be awake. After all, Dark just stole something...and...well...you are Dark," she says quietly.

My sharp intake of breath gives her the courage to continue, "I think I've known for awhile now. It just makes sense. It feels...right. I promise I won't tell. I am totally devoted to keeping your secret. You can trust me...I swear!"

My world is spinning. Risa knows. Of course, it's not too hard to figure out. I've made mistakes. I know I've been careless. Now what? She promised not to tell. But she'd be taking on a huge burden and an even larger risk. Too many enemies. Krad...for one...would take advantage. He's too smart. What if he found out about her? He would surely use her to get to me...the same way he tried to use Riku.

I sigh and continue walking. I have to go check on the item. More importantly, I need to get away from her. She makes me weak. She makes me want to open up and tell her everything. I'm sorry Risa...but I won't do that to you...or your sister.

I am almost to the corner of the street when she says, barely audible, "Please trust me Daisuke...Dark...I love you."


End file.
